


If You Like This Song, Shove It Down Your Throat

by goyangiprince



Category: EXO (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, this isn't even a ship why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyangiprince/pseuds/goyangiprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what Zitao had pictured all of those times he rapped along to <i>Born Hater</i> in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Like This Song, Shove It Down Your Throat

If you asked Zitao, he probably couldn’t even tell you how they ended up in this situation, but he can’t say he _minds_. He had been looking forward to a night alone with his boyfriend after enduring a six hour long awards show. Some celebratory “we just fucking swept the MAMAs” sex was definitely in order, in his opinion. Between the unending awards show and the dinner and drinks all the members were treated to, Zitao was itching to get a chance to finally touch Sehun after hours of heated glances and secret smiles between the two of them. The moment they get in the door, Zitao’s lips are pressed to Sehun’s and his hand is inching underneath his shirt before they even get anywhere near the bed. 

Zitao was just starting to unbutton Sehun’s shirt when they are startled by a knock at the door.

_I swear to god I’m going to rip Baekhyun’s dick off_ , Zitao mumbles, dragging himself begrudgingly off the bed. 

"I’m going to rip your dick off—oh shit." 

"Hello to you, too," greets the figure who is definitely not Baekhyun. 

Zitao stares at Mino stupidly for a moment until Sehun slides up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Zitao’s shoulder.

"Well, you know, we had talked about inviting someone," Sehun laughs a little. "So I, uh. Invited someone." 

_Oh_. Suddenly it all makes _sense_ —Sehun’s jumpiness during the show, Mino happily handing him the mic during _Born Hater_ , even the way he eyed Zitao up when hugging Sehun at the end of the awards ceremony. When Zitao and Sehun had discussed the things they would possibly be interested in doing while wasted a month ago, he hadn’t entirely expected any of it to actually _happen_. Or at least, he had expected Sehun to ask one of their friends, maybe even one of the other members if they were up for it. He certainly hadn’t anticipated _Song Minho_ showing up at their door.

_But, when the opportunity arises to be fucked by both your boyfriend and one of the artists you look up to the most…_

The corners of Zitao’s mouth twist up in a feline smile as he quickly drags Mino into their hotel room and shuts the door.

Mino shuffles slightly and runs a hand through his hair, eyes darting back and forth between Zitao and Sehun. 

"I mean, that’s okay, right? Sehun said it would be but I just wanted to make sure—" Zitao leans in to answer him with a soft kiss. He tastes different than Sehun, Zitao discovers, an unknown element that makes his heart race with anticipation. 

“ _God_ yes, it’s okay,” Zitao assures him after he breaks away. Mino laughs a little and Zitao realizes that this is probably just as surreal for Mino as it is for him. 

Leaning back in, Mino’s lips meet Zitao’s own without hesitation, his hands cupping Zitao’s face as he gently presses back against him, tongue sliding in his mouth to deepen the kiss. Sehun settles in behind Zitao, letting his hands creep underneath his shirt to play with a nipple as he mouths wetly along the side of Zitao’s neck. He sucks on Zitao’s earlobe, playing gently with the piercing there and Zitao lets out a small moan against Mino’s lips. 

Mino’s kisses are passionate, hungry, and Zitao melts under the attention, desperate to make him happy. Sehun finally works Zitao’s shirt all the way off, and a smirk grows across Zitao’s face as he _feels_ Mino devouring the sight of his bare chest. 

"You can touch him, you know," Sehun informs Mino, and Zitao elbows him, making Sehun laugh. "You can tease him all you want, to be honest, you’ll want to hear him whine— _ow!_ ”

_"Shut up,"_ Zitao mumbles, in between the kisses he presses against Mino’s lips.

Breaking away, Mino moves slowly down from Zitao’s mouth, nipping at his sharp jawline and trailing his tongue across his hot skin. He must have taken Sehun’s advice to heart, Zitao thinks, his senses on fire as he feels Mino’s fingers grip at Zitao’s bare waist, nails biting into his skin. Mino drags him forward to dig his teeth into Zitao’s shoulder, just hard enough to leave a mark, the pain quickly soothed away by soft lips against his skin and the pleasure of Mino’s crotch grinding up against his own. Zitao whines when he feels his hard cock even through their clothes, eager to touch him, to find out what would make him moan. He tugs desperately at Mino’s shirt, letting his hands brush against his soft skin as he pulls it off.

Zitao brings Mino back in towards him, and this time Mino leans over Zitao’s shoulder instead to kiss Sehun, hard. The sound of their lips smacking wetly together shoots straight to his dick as he finds himself pressed between them, warm skin against his own, Sehun’s hands leaving teasing touches around his hipbones as he inches below the waistband of his pants. 

He rolls his hips a bit to test the waters, pressing his ass hard against Sehun’s cock and then coming forward to rub against Mino’s. He knows he’s affected Sehun when his breath catches silently and his fingers dig into his skin, but the soft moan Mino lets out when he breaks away from Sehun sends a thrill through him. 

Sehun’s hands continue to dip lower and lower, dragging to the front until he finally starts to undo Zitao’s belt.

"You can help," he hears Sehun tell Mino, who immediately kneels down to help peel Zitao’s pants off. He lets his hands caress the inside of his thick thighs, dragging them up and down before leaning in to lick up one of them, stopping just shy of Zitao’s cock, his hot breath teasing him through the thin cotton of his underwear. Mino mouths at Zitao’s cock, the sensation of the fabric rubbing against his skin driving Zitao insane. He lets out a soft whimper and Mino finally yanks down his underwear and lets his hard cock spring free. 

A hand stroking his jaw and pulling his face to the side drags Zitao’s attention back to Sehun, who presses his lips softly against his own. His tenderness makes Zitao’s heart flutter a little bit as he lets his hand fall over Sehun’s, intertwining their fingers, a tiny gesture of affection between the two of them. Sehun’s tongue slips between Zitao’s lips just as Mino wraps a hand around his cock and fits his mouth over the head. Mino’s mouth is warm and wet and inviting, and Zitao can’t help but buck his hips a little when Mino bobs his head down until Sehun’s fingers dig hard into his hipbones, keeping him from moving at all. Zitao breaks away from Sehun’s mouth with a little whimper and makes the mistake of looking down and seeing Mino looking back up at him, his pretty little lips stretched around his cock. 

_Shit_. That image was going to be burned in Zitao’s memory for the next forever, probably.

He groans, and one of Sehun’s hands covers his mouth, fingers dipping in past his lips so Zitao can suck on them. Keeping his other hand splayed across Zitao’s stomach, Sehun reaches down to his ass, teasing his wet fingers across his rim before gently pushing one in, working him open slowly while Mino’s tongue drags along the underside of his cock.

The contrast of Sehun’s experienced familiarity with his own body with Mino’s eagerness to learn, to figure out exactly what makes Zitao tick has him reeling. Mino isn’t as practiced as Sehun is, but the way he sucks at Zitao’s cock, dragging his tongue all around as he bobs his head has Zitao whining into Sehun’s mouth, breathy moans muffled by gentle kisses.

A few moments later, Zitao can already feel himself reaching the edge of his orgasm as Sehun presses a second finger inside of him and Mino flicks his tongue around the head of his cock, bobbing even further than before. A choked whimper escapes from his lips as he realizes he's about to come down Mino's throat if he keeps this up.

_Holy fuck this is not what I pictured during all those times I rapped Born Hater in the shower oh my god—_

Sehun abruptly yanks him back to reality, pulling Zitao away from Mino and removing his fingers, leaving him whining at the feeling of his ass suddenly clenching around nothing and the cold air on his cock. 

_Of course._ Sehun was as familiar with Zitao’s body as he was, and of _course_ he would be a little shit about it.

Sehun slaps his ass lightly and smirks at him. “Come on, get on the bed.” 

Obediently, Zitao takes a seat as Sehun attaches himself to Mino, the two of them quickly distracted by kisses and heated touches as they work the remainder of each others’ clothes off. _It really shouldn’t be so hot to see your boyfriend making out with another man,_ Zitao thinks, but a spike of arousal shoots through him at the sight. 

"I want you to fuck Zitao’s mouth," Sehun breathes into Mino’s ear, his voice low and intense as he wraps a hand around Mino’s cock and starts pumping slowly. "I want his pretty pink lips stretched around your thick cock while I fuck his ass."

Mino chokes out a _yes, fuck, okay,_ and a shudder of exhilaration runs through Zitao’s body when he hears that, already whimpering at the thought. He wants to taste Mino’s cock, wants to learn how to make him moan, _fuck_ , he wants to please both of them so badly.

The two of them settle on opposite sides of Zitao on the bed, Zitao leaning in to kiss Sehun passionately before he’s manhandled into place, a tangle of arms and limbs shoving him onto his knees in the middle of the bed. His ass is in the air, on display for Sehun, and Zitao knows he’s looking as he trails his fingers teasingly down his spine. His hands fall to cup either side of Zitao’s ass as he leans in to press his mouth against his skin. 

Zitao is still clinging to Mino, kissing him fervently as Sehun takes his time, worshipping the firm muscles with little nips and kisses until he finally makes his way to the rim and Zitao shudders. He’s already so stretched, so ready and Zitao falls apart against Mino’s lips, tiny mewls escaping his throat as Sehun’s tongue works inside him, warm and wet and so fucking hot. 

Sehun’s finished all too soon, and Zitao whines when he leaves to grab the lube out of his bag. Mino’s hands work their way into Zitao’s hair instead, carding through the black strands gently until he suddenly grips, hard, pulling his head back so he can suck and bite down his exposed neck. He guides Zitao down a little, keeping his gaze locked on his face, and fuck, Zitao can see how affected he is.

"You look so pretty like this, _god_ ,” he mumbles, and Zitao smiles to himself as he gets down on his hands and knees fully, letting his nose bump against Mino’s cock and his hot breath ghost across his skin. He takes a moment to tease him, pressing kisses to the side of his dick and cupping his balls with one hand, before Mino’s grip tightens in Zitao’s hair again as a warning.

Zitao smirks and fits his lips over the tip of his cock obediently, lapping his tongue all around the head before finally sinking down. He keeps his hand wrapped around the base of Mino's dick, moving in tandem with his mouth until Sehun finally thrusts two, three lubed fingers into his ass in quick succession.

_Holy shit_. Zitao breaks away panting for a moment, the sensations overwhelming him already as he tries to pay attention to Mino while Sehun's fingers are scissoring and curling inside him just right, _fucking hell_. 

He focuses on sucking on the head of Mino's cock, pressing his tongue against the slit and pumping his hand before cautiously dipping down once more, rocking back against Sehun's fingers slightly as he takes Mino's cock in further.

Sehun removes his fingers when Zitao is ready, slicking himself up and slowly pressing his cock into Zitao, watching with fascination how easily he takes him in, his breath catching as he feels how tight he is around him. His gaze falls to Mino as he lets Zitao adjust, and he licks his lips hungrily at the sight. Mino's already wrecked, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure, a breathy moan escaping his lips as Zitao works at his cock. He's proud, he realizes, proud that Zitao could reduce Mino to a mess like this, proud that Zitao belongs to _him_.

Zitao wiggles his ass when he's ready, and Sehun pulls back, slowly at first, savoring the sensation of his cock dragging against Zitao's walls. He tightens his grip on Zitao's hips and starts to thrust harder into him, letting him find his rhythm as he pushes him further and further down Mino's cock. Cautiously, Zitao concentrates on loosening his throat and hollowing his cheeks, trying to let Mino’s cock in deeper, eyes flicking up to meet Mino’s with a silent encouragement for him to let go and fuck him already.

Zitao’s head is yanked back forcefully at that, Mino’s hands digging into his hair as he pulls himself out of Zitao’s mouth. Now free, an unabashed moan tears out of Zitao’s throat as Sehun’s cock pounds into him at a steady pace. 

“You want my cock that badly?” Mino questions, his voice low and intense, sending a shiver radiating through Zitao’s entire body. Zitao’s lips part on their own, still panting from the cock in his ass and eager to taste Mino again.

“Look at you, you’re so hungry for it, you little slut.” Mino lets the head of his cock brush just against Zitao’s lips, a trail of precome glistening when it catches the light. A smile curls at the edges of his mouth. “Beautiful. I want you to beg for it.”

Zitao can’t believe he’s so turned on by this, but he feels like he’s on fire, arousal coursing through his veins. His tongue darts out in an attempt to reach Mino, but Sehun thrusts into him particularly hard and Zitao _whines_. He’s stopped altogether, sheathed to the hilt in Zitao’s ass, and Zitao shifts his hips back, trying to fuck himself on his cock, to get Sehun to _move_. A hand cracks loud against his ass to stop him and lets out a soft whimper.

Sehun drapes himself over Zitao’s back to whisper into his ear. 

“You’re going to beg, aren’t you, like a good boy. I’m not going to move until you do.” 

"Fuck off," he bites back, and he yelps as Sehun spanks him again, leaving a stinging red handprint this time. 

Zitao shudders, the lack of movement making him painfully aware of his own cock, hard and throbbing between his legs. He mutters something in Mandarin, just loud enough for Sehun to make out the word "please," earning him another slap across his ass. 

“What was that, again?” A shit-eating grin spreads across Sehun’s face. “In Korean, please.”

“Fuck me. _Please_.” Zitao is vaguely aware of how broken and wrecked his own voice sounds, desperate and pleading. He barely gets the words out before Sehun slams into his ass again so hard he cries out. He’s cut off by Mino feeding him his cock once more, his hand still tangled in his hair to keep him still as he thrusts deep into his mouth.

It’s so much, almost too much at once, but Zitao is so hungry for it all. He almost chokes at Mino’s first thrust, but he falls into a rhythm, mouth stretched around Mino’s thick cock slamming into the back of his throat while Sehun drives into him further, deeper. He loses himself in his efforts to please them both, rocking back and forth even as hot tears trail down his cheeks at the overstimulation. He's so fucking full of cock and it's incredible, being able to give himself up like this, to let himself be used up entirely between these two. 

Everyone is already wound up, Zitao can tell as Sehun’s pace starts to increase and a choked moan escapes from Mino’s lips. Zitao focuses on hollowing his cheeks and sucking on each thrust, and a moment later he can feel Mino’s cum spilling hot down his throat, Mino’s satisfied moan filling his ears as he swallows it all down happily, licking at his cock until Mino has to break away. 

Panting heavily and whimpering, Zitao collapses forward on the bed when Mino pulls away, face pressing against the sheets as he twists in pleasure, the new angle causing Sehun’s cock to slam against his prostate with each thrust. Zitao is so on edge by the time Sehun’s hand wraps around his cock that he spills over his fingers after he just pumps him twice. 

Sehun’s thrusts falter as Zitao’s orgasm wracks his body, his muscles clenching around him so hot and tight that it only takes Zitao whimpering _come inside me, Sehunnie, I want to feel you_ for him to sail over the edge. He keeps thrusting into Zitao as he rides it out, pumping him full of cum, hot and wet and _perfect_. 

 

Zitao slumps face down into the pillows beside Mino, exhausted, and Sehun ends up half on top of him, somehow. He feels Sehun shift across him, not even bothering to lift his head when he hears them kissing. 

“Get your fat ass off me,” Zitao growls, his voice mostly muffled by the pillow.

Sehun bursts out laughing at him and Zitao shoves him to the side as he lifts himself up. Mino looks up at him, an amused grin on his face. He looks really cute like this, Zitao thinks, his sweaty hair is a mess but his smile still lights up the room, totally different from his cool stage persona but still just as fascinating.

Zitao leans in to give him a kiss as well. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Mino laughs.

“You can stay here tonight right?” Zitao asks, and Mino nods. “Just so you know, this asshole does steal the blankets.” Sehun kicks him. “What? It’s true.” Zitao pulls himself up off the bed, stretching out like a cat. “Come on, let’s go wash up.”

Despite Sehun’s whining, Zitao drags him out of bed and the three of them pile into the shower, taking their time to unwind after a long day. There’s something in the familiarity of Sehun’s hands lathering shampoo into his hair that never fails to help Zitao relax, and yet he finds himself melting under Mino’s attention just as easily. He happily helps Mino wash up as well, laughing at Sehun’s attempts to pinch his ass and narrowly avoiding death glares and towel snapping between the two of them. 

Sehun flops across the foot of the bed afterward, all thoughts of sleep temporarily forgotten. Zitao has already settled against the headboard, idly flipping through tv channels in an attempt to find something half decent to put on.

“I’m _starving_ , Tao. I’m literally going to die if you don’t buy me a pizza.”

Zitao raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. 

“Pity.”

“Mino hyuuunggggggg…”

“Not a chance,” Mino laughs, settling into bed beside Zitao.

Zitao gestures at Sehun with the remote as he feigns mild shock at that statement. “Hey, why is he _hyung_? We’re like the same age! Respect your elders, you shit.”

“Sorry, Tao ajusshi— _ow!_ ” Sehun throws the remote back at him and Zitao giggles as he catches it.

“Buy your own damn pizza.”

Zitao looks over a minute later to find his boyfriend on top of Mino, his tongue practically down his throat.

“What toppings do you want?” Mino asks when Sehun pulls away, a mischievous grin on his face. Sehun sends Zitao a pointed smirk.

Sehun inhales half of the pizza as soon as it arrives, but by the time he starts on his fourth piece he’s yawning, his sudden burst of energy starting to wear off. He slips under the covers and cuddles up against Mino’s back, arms wrapped around his waist and head buried in his shoulder as his eyes flutter shut. Zitao finds himself chatting comfortably with Mino, grinning as they exchange stories and gossip in hushed whispers.

_“No I swear, Chanyeol really did that…”_

_“You would not believe what Taehyun tried to tell me once…”_

_“It was seriously the ugliest outfit I have ever seen, and believe me, this group needs help…”_

Mino laughs, his eyes crinkling up adorably as he tries to cover his mouth with one hand before Sehun wakes up. “We should probably sleep,” he yawns, and Zitao nods, curling up next to him and tugging the blankets up around them. 

Just as his eyes flutter shut, Zitao feels a hand bump against his. A soft smile grows across his face when Sehun quietly twines their fingers together over Mino’s waist, his heart bubbling with happiness as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2014 as a birthday gift for my friend Ama. Original LJ post [here](http://goyangiprince.livejournal.com/1709.html)
> 
> Title comes from Mino's solo "I'm Him".
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! ♡ You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/goyangiprince)!


End file.
